


Illusion

by akingnotaprincess



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Angst, Community: then_theres_us, Dreams and Nightmares, F/M, Post-Episode AU: s02e13 Doomsday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-10
Updated: 2010-12-10
Packaged: 2020-10-25 18:03:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20728472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akingnotaprincess/pseuds/akingnotaprincess
Summary: "Doesn't this place look a bit like something out of Harry Potter?" she asked.





	Illusion

She snuggled closer to the Doctor hoping to get warmer in the dark house. They had come during a freak snowstorm and this mansion was the only building in the area. And lucky for them it was abandoned.

"Doesn't this place look a bit like something out of Harry Potter?" she asked.

The Doctor smiled. "Oh, I love that series. The last book was brilliant."

Rose straightened. "Oi, you know how it all ends? Tell me! Does he defeat Voldemort? Do Ron and Hermione really get together? Does Draco—"

He hit her arm playfully. "No spoilers, you. You'll just have to find out in your own good time."

"Oh really? I live on a ship that travels in time and you think I'm just going to sit back while you flaunt the ending of Harry Potter in front of me? No way…"

"Are you cold?" he questioned, changing the subject.

"Freezing." To illustrate the point she rubbed her arms and made her teeth chatter.

"Here." With one swift movement he took off his trench coat and threw it over her shoulders and aimed his Sonic Screwdriver at the fireplace which soon began to burn nicely. "Any better?" the Doctor posed.

"Much, thanks." She rested her head on his shoulder and was glad that he didn't dismiss her. Instead rested his head on top of hers and wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her closer.

Rose stared into the flames of the fire. The crackles of the inferno reminded her of Christmas long past. Every year her mum would cook up a big feast for herself and Mickey. They'd wear silly paper hats and pull crackers. After their bellies were full they'd turn off all the lights and watch a VHS of a burning Yule Log with classic Christmas music. It wasn't like a real fire, but it was a tradition and held firm in her heart.

The Doctor cupped her face, and turned it to him. His hands were strangely warm to the touch, she thought. "Doctor, what…?"

"I should have said this long ago," he said solemnly. "Rose Tyler, I—"

Rose gasped as she sat up straight in her bed. She whirled her head around to understand her surroundings. She was in her room in the other universe…

"Shit," she sobbed. It was just another dream. Just another dream…


End file.
